Charming Times
by Wildchild1296
Summary: Gabriella Chadwick has just moved to Beacon Hills. All she wants is to get through High school unnoticed but so much for her plan, she gets roped into things with Scott and Stiles.She meets the mysterious Derek Hale who she feels an instant connection to, but what about her growing feelings for Stiles? Gabriella isnt just any normal girl though she is a witch. Derek/OC/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
So have you ever had one of those days where you don't want to get out of bed?  
I have. One too many times if you ask me but life goes on and there's nothing you can do about it.  
So here I am, laying in bed, not wanting to get up for a new school and to meet new people. For halls filled with teenagers with teenage problems and that's what bothers me. I don't worry about the petty problems of your average high schooler but instead I worry about my secret.  
About me being a witch,  
About how one day I'll slip up and something bad will happen.

My Dad has no idea about my dirty little secret or the supernatural world. He worries about the daily problems of your average cop.  
My mom, on the other hand, was like me, she taught me the craft, all the ups and downs. And the dangers of what could happen if the hunters found out.

That's what happened to my mom she was found and killed. Or that's what I think, she was killed in an car 'accident' last year.  
I miss her. I really do but I know she wants me to live my life to the fullest. And wants me to be safe and not use magic carelessly.  
I've always been good at hiding magic so I know that keeping my secret will be no problem.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this before...I dont own teen wolf or its content(as much as i would love to) just Gabi.

* * *

After showering, I blow dried my dark hair and made my way over to the closet to pick my outfit. I always like going big for first days. I settled on a ruby colored dress, a belt, my favorite leather jacket, and combat boots. I did my make up light, then grabbed my mothers ruby amulet. I look in the mirror and sigh. I can't help but notice how much I look like my mother, the green eyes, brown hair with a little curl to it, the always tan skin, and the full lips.

"Gabi!" My father's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "We need to leave soon, I just got called in!"

"Okay just a second!" I reply as I grab my bag and make my way down the stairs.

"Mornin' Sweetheart."

"Morning Daddy." I kiss him on the cheek and grab a muffin.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We head out to the squad car.

We pull into the school parking lot and pull over by a bus with blood on the windows. We get out and I see a man being loaded into an ambulance. I look up at the school and see kids in the windows watching the spectacle. I scan the faces and lock gazes with a guy, suddenly I get an image of a wolf biting him. I blink rapidly to clear my vision, I cant believe that just happened. I've never had it happen to me before but my mother told me about it. She called it bridging, its where you connect to something in order to understand it better. The image you get can be a memory, emotion, thought, or a secret. This guy is a werewolf, a.k.a. steer clear of him.

"Gabi, I'd like for you to meet Sheriff Stilinski." My dad's voice brought my thoughts to a halt. "Hi, nice to meet you." I say to the man.

"Pleasure, I have a son in your grade, his name is Stiles. If you ever need anything just go to him."

"I don't mean to be so blunt but is his name really Stiles?"

"It's alright and its just his nickname, most people cant pronounce his real name." I laugh.

"Well Sweetheart I have to get started. I'll see after school." My father sais as he hugged me. "Bye Daddy." I sighed as I made my way to the school.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Chemistry-

(scotts p.o.v.)

Stiles and Scott along with the rest of the class were staring out the window watching the man be loaded into the ambulance. Another police car pulls up, a girl around our age gets out of the passenger seat. She looks around then glances up at us, we lock gazes, then blinks rapidly like there's something in her eye. Her expression changes to confusion, then to fear. A police officer walks in front of her with Mr. Stilinski in tow.

"Who's your dad talking to?" I ask Stiles.

"Uh…Oh! That's Gabriella Chadwick, her dad is one of the new deputies."

"There's something different about her."

"Different how?"

"I don't know but something."


	3. Chapter 3

So I have decided that Gabi should be portrayed as...drum role plz... Phoebe Tonkin!

Anyways I tried to give Gabs more personality in this chapter so tell me if you like it. I was aiming towards her being rather sarcastic. Oh and I have no idea if I got Stiles character so help a girl out, how'd I do? Any suggestions? And I dont own teen wolf or its content sadly.

* * *

"Here's your schedule," the lady in the office said as she handed me the paper, "You can take a seat over there while I call someone to show you around." I sit and she picks up the phone.  
Three minutes later, a rather twitchy looking guy walks in and makes his way over to me. "Stiles." he hands me his hand. "Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi. Your Dad mentioned you earlier." I said while I took his hand "What ever he said it's not true!" he said quickly. I laugh and say "Don't worry its nothing bad he just mentioned you were in my grade."  
"Right. Got your schedule?" I handed him my schedule "we have 5 classes together including Chemistry, which we have right now." We make our way out of the office and down the hall to chemistry.  
He breaks the silence by asking "sooo Where you from?" "Virginia." " wow thats quite a move." "Yeah my mom died." " Oh. Sorry. My mom is dead too. If you ever need anyone to talk to Im here." "Thanks, that means alot." "Here we are, just to worn you isnt exactly the...nicest teacher." He opens the door, the teacher stops talking and glares at us. Or just Stiles... not entirely sure. "Class we have a new student, Gabriella Chadwick. Gabriella would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Mr. Harris said boringly. "No." Some people laughed. "You can sit next to Scott." He sits me next the boy from the window. The werewolf. Fan frickintastic. So much for avoiding him. The teacher starts talking again. I stay silent for the rest of the class.  
When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way over to Stiles. "Hey could we stop at my locker before my next class?" I ask him. "Yeah, but first I want you to meet my best friend, Scott." "Hi" I wave uncomfortable to touch him. "Hi." Akward. "Right, so off to my next class then, stiles." I waited for stiles outside my art class, which was one of the very few classes we didnt have together. He finally showed up and we made our way to lunch. I sat with Stiles unsure where else to sit and next thing I know Im surrounded by a group of people who sit down not seeming to notice me. "So I hear theyre saying its some kind of animal attack." a rather handsom guy said. "Probably a cougar?" "I heard a mountain lion." Another buff handsom guy said. After the words come out of his mouth, I cant help myself but think seriously? And look at him like he was an idiot.  
"A mountain lion is a cougar." I say. Dumb-butt Everybody turns to me. Now they decide to notice me. "Who are you?" a snobby looking redhead asks.  
"Gabriella Chadwick"  
"Great another new girl." The buff guy said.  
"Jackson be nice." A dark haired girl said. "Im Allison and that would be Jackson, Lydia, and Danny." They say hi and stiles says he knows who the man on the bus is. Scott says he knows the guy or did when he rode the bus. I think Im gonna try harder to avoid him. They start talking about going on a double date. I cant take it anymore, I tell stiles I know where my next class is so he can stay and talk to Scott. The rest of the day goes on and before I know it Im counting the seconds until the bell rings. When it finally does I go outside in the parking lot to wait fro my dad. About half an hour later I get a text saying he isnt coming and got hung up at work. This day is just getting better. Its a long walk home but I can take a short cut through the woods.

* * *

About the next chapter Ill try and get it up by next weekend :) And we get to meet Derek in the next chapter, I originally intended for you to meet him in this one but I have a great idea for the next chapter! so until we meet again...


	4. Chapter 4

So we finally meet Derek! AHH I lOVE HIM! anyways...i dont own teen wolf yada yada yada

* * *

Trudging through the woods wasn't exactly my brightest idea. So far I've stumbled about 3 times, fallen once, and managed to scuff my favorite boots. I haven't even been walking for 20 minutes yet! Ugh. About 2 stumbles and a swear later I decide ill take a break. I lean up against a tree and let my thoughts consume me. I thought back to the time I last used magic_. Four weeks_.

* * *

_Flashback...4 wees ago_

I walked up to my mothers grave, we were leaving for California today and I couldn't leave without saying good bye. I notice the flowers I had put there a week prior, were dieing. She deserves fresh flowers, ones full of life and color. I focus on the flowers and my intent to revive command it."_Live._" I feel the familiar tingle magic surge through me and the flowers regain their color. "I miss you, Mom I'll take care of Dad and visit you every chance i get. I know you said that wherever Dad and I are you are too, but I just still feel like leaving here is like we're leaving you behind." I start to tear up but I wont let them fall."I wear your amulet everyday It makes me feel like your there with me. It makes me want to be stronger like you were. Nothing ever seemed to bring down your spirit. But me-I cant go a day without crying over you. Its just I miss you so much and no matter how hard Dad tries he cant be both my parents." I wipe away the few tears that escaped." Good bye,Mom. I love you." _I love you too_." I swear I hear a whisper in the wind.

* * *

SNAP! the sound of a branch breaking jolts me out of the painful memory. SNAP!another branch._Werewolves._ I think to myself.I really shouldn't have been walking in the woods with werewolves running around. I could slap myself for not thinking about it. Snap! this sound came from my right, I whirl around and see a figure rush past. Breath, just stay calm. The words my mother told me over and over if i ever came across any dangers. Ive never been a panicker when it came to intense situations. I try and sense what it is but its moving too fast for my to get an accurate reading. I do get the sense that its big. Before I even realize what Im doing Im running with a speed that's borderline supernatural to the opposite direction of the big thing. I know it follows me, I can sense it not to far behind me.

I reach a clearing with a burned house. I dont stop running. I get to the steps of the porch, open I hold out my hand and command the door to open. "_Open._" I get inside, slam the door shut behind me and run to a corner so i cant be snuck up on. Raining in my heart beat to a normal rate, I get up and wipe myself off. My phone drops out of my pocket. I reach down to pick it up and sense that Im not alone anymore. I turn around and run into a brick wall or atleast that's what it felt like. Turns out its a chest a really, really, buff chest. I look up to meet its owners face and am met with the most gorgeous guy in the world. I would like me a piece of that! No Bad Gabi! Oh who am I kidding hes HOT! I look at his eyes,they flash electric blue and I respond by taking a step backwards. Hes a werewolf. I can sense it. I hope he didn't see my little stunt with the door.

We don't say anything for a minute. I keep eye contact, the green-blue eyes look so familiar. Where have i seen those before? "Have we met?" I ask. "No, I would've recalled meeting a witch." he says bitterly. So he did see it. Great. And who shoved a stick up his ass? "Gabriella Chadwick." I offer him my hand. Feeling like I know he would never hurt me. He eyes me and says " Derek Hale." he doesn't take my hand. "Wait as in Laura Hale's little brother?" "You knew her?" "She was a friend of my moms. We got closer after my mothers death. she helped make it -wait what do you mean knew her?" "She died." I start to tear up. "No that's impossible I just saw her a month ago. She cant be dead." Why do I have to lose her too? She what got me through my mother's death. She was my best friend! He has to be lying." You're lying." "Why would I lie about something like that she _was my sister_." he said harshly. I start to cry not caring if he witnesses it. "Why does everyone around me keep dieing!" I fall to my knees and welcome the tears. I barely notice that Derek has pulled me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lets me stay there while I ball my eyes out. I hate crying, its a sign of weakness. But with Derek here I feel safe. _Safe. _That's something I haven't felt in a long time. I start to run out of tears but don't pull away. We just kneel there, hugging, for the longest time.

"Thank you." I say still wrapped in his arms. "Its no problem you seemed like you could use someone." His tone was softer now. "I cant believe shes gone she was my best friend after I lost my mom its-its like she knew exactly what to do to make me feel better. She'd talk about you sometimes and how you closed up after your family's death. Im sorry that you had to lose someone else." He didn't say anything else. Just then Scott barges through the door.

"Derek!" Derek released me and stood up. his eyes flash. He's mad because he should have heard him.  
"Gabi?" Scott said surprised. "Hi Scott." I say getting up off the dusty floor.  
"What are you doing here? And how do you know him?I knew there was something different about you. Your like him aren't you?" I stand there not answering him. Not sure how to answer.  
"Leave her alone Scott shes not like us but she knows. Now What do you want." Derek asks/commands.  
"I need your help."  
"Give me one reason why I should help you." And the stick has been shoved back up his very toned butt.  
"I know I was part of the reason for you getting arrested, and I basically announced you being here to the hunters, and Im sorry. I had no clue what happened to your sister,"I tense"but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone and I hurt them. When I got to school this morning. someone else was hurt." I remain silent. Confused by the situation. Wait, did he say hunters? And What did happen to Laura?  
"Did you see what I did last night?"  
"No." Derek said bluntly.  
"Can you at least tell me the truth, am I going to hurt someone?"  
"yes."  
"Am I gonna kill someone?"  
"Probably." Scott practically deflated.  
"Look,Scott. I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon."  
"What do you want?" He's smarter than he looks.  
"You'll find out, but for now Im going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside. Let your senses, your sight, your smell, your touch. Let them remember for you."  
"That's it? Just go back?"  
"Do you want to remember what happened to him?"  
"I just want to know if i hurt him."  
"No, you just want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek really has him figured out.

Scott leaves not long after that and once we're alone it gets awkward. "I think Im gonna head home my dad is probably wondering where I am." "Let me drive you after all you were running from something earlier. Don't want it to come back."  
He has a point. We head out to the car.  
"I have to get gas first."

I get out of the car along with Derek at the gas station. "Im gonna go get something to drink want anything?" "No Im good." You got right. I think to myself. Gosh Gabi stop that!Hes laura's _brother_ for Pete's sake!..Still he is _hot._ I continue to argue with myself as I buy a drink. Once i step outside 2 Suburbans pull up and block Derek's car in. uh oh.

I rush over to Dereks side as they get out. He pushes me behind him protectively. A guy steps forward taking place as their leader. He eyes me.  
"Who do we have here?" I see Derek tense in front of me."Chris Argent." He smiles and offers a hand. I had no idea the Argents were here. this is not good. They're known for hunting werewolves but that's just their specialty they hunt witches too. I need to be even more cautious now that they're here. I know Derek is trying to keep me out of this but I take a step around him and take Chris' hand. "Gabriella Chadwick." He holds on longer than Im comfortable with. "Nice to meet you. And Derek nice ride. Black cars are very hard to keep clean." I back up towards Derek and he put me behind him once again."I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He grabbed a windshield cleaner and started to clean the windshield Derek eyed him warily. "When you have something nice you want to protect it. Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much that these days do you?" Derek looked like he was about to snap.I grabbed his hand in hopes of calming him down. It seemed to work he relaxed. Chris noticed his change. "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how much clearer that makes everything." He turned to walk away.  
"You forgot to check the oil." Derek called out to him. Really?! He had to egg him on.  
"Check the mans oil." he said to a henchman. The guy walked over to the driver side window and broke it making me jump. "Seems fine to me."  
"Drive safely. oh and Gabriella I'd watch my back if I were you when your around Hale, here." Chris said and they left.  
I blew out a breath I had no idea I was holding. Derek squeezed my hand and then let go to go over to the broken window. He huffed. "I got it." I told him. He gave me a confused look. I stand next to him and focused on the window.I held out my hand and commanded the broken glass"_Heal_." I feel the magic flow through me. The window reassembles it self in a blink of an eye. "Wow." I look up at him and his eyes are wide. I smile and get in the passenger seat. He stays out a few more seconds still flabbergasted from what just happened. He gets in and starts the car up.  
I break the silence."What happened to Laura? I mean she left to go see your uncle and that's the last I heard of her." He sighs."She was murdered. She was cut in half and used as bait to get to me." his grip on the wheel tightens.  
"oh." I cant get any other words out or any thoughts for that matter. We reach my house and i turn to him."Thanks for the ride." I turn to get out but his voice stops me.  
"I should be thanking you. For calming me down at the gas station. I would've done something I would regret and that's what they were aiming for."  
"No problem. Sourwolf." And with that I left him scowling at the nickname his sister gave him when they were little.

* * *

So What do you guys think? I wasnt sure how to do the magic so tell me if you want it to be portrayed differently. this took forever to write this so I really hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Finished! this was a hard chapter to write! Well I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Hi Daddy." I say, walked through the door after Derek just dropped me off.  
"Hey Sweetheart. Sorry about not being able to pick you up after school today but I had something that I needed to get done."  
"Its okay I just got a ride home with a friend."  
"That's good, you were always good at making friends." There was a moment of silence. I know he's going to ask why i got home so late. 5-4-3-2-"What were you and this friend doing that you got home so late?" And there it is. Daddy dearest always so predictable.  
"Nothing much he was just showing me around."  
"He?"  
"Yes Dad, he. His name's Scott." I didn't say Derek because if my Dad finds out that I got a ride home with a 20 something guy I met in the woods, lets just say that conversation wouldn't go very well. He seems pleased with my answer.

"I have a surprise for you." He leads me to the garage. Right where his old Harley used to sit is a red Ducati 848. My jaw drops. .Way. A Ducati! Wow. Breath Gabi. Just. Breath. I squeal and hug my dad.  
"Gabs. Cant. Breath."  
"Sorry!" I let go and start checking out my new bike. My new bike. Wow I love the sound of that. I have been in love with Ducatis ever since I got my motorcycle license. And red. Oh how I love red.  
I squeal and hug my father again."Thank you!Thank you! Thank you!" I repeat the words over and over again.  
"I see you like it." he says after i stop babbling.  
"Like it I love it!"  
'Well you deserve it. My birthday present to you this year wasn't exactly thought through." That was true, my birthday present this year was a gift certificate to Bath and Body works. It could've been worse. He never was good at presents they were always my moms job.

Once my dad is able to pry me from my bike he makes me go to bed. I fall asleep still smiling, completely oblivious that I was no longer alone.

~Dereks P.O.V.~

I was standing in a dark corner in her room waiting for her to notice me. Witches have great senses from what I've heard. Laura said they have a type of sixth sense that allows them to be hyper aware of their surroundings. Based on the big smile planted on her face she was to distracted to notice me. But what about earlier? That's why I came here, to ask what she was running from. I found the alpha's scent not far from hers, he must have been following her. If he was following her then he must know what she is. If he knows then he'll try to use her or worse bind her to him. She could never escape him then. All he would have to do is bite her. I won't let that happen. I promise. Laura promised to protect her and now that she's gone, I'll continue her promise for her. I walk over to her bed and pet her cheek with the back of my pointer finger. She's beautiful, but I can't get involved right now, he could use her against me. I hear a howl, its him, I give her one last glance and leave.

~Gabriella's P.O.V.~

I was running. No I was chasing something. I spot it and leap across a roof top, knowing I'll make it to the other side. In mid-leap a shot rings out and I get a sharp pain in my arm. I fall.  
I pull myself up and wince. I pull up my sleeve revealing a bullet wound glowing purple. Beep! I'm pulled out of my dream by my stupid alarm. Beep! Oh my gosh! You mother of a fudge sucking parrot! Shut up! I hateeee you so much! I shut it off and take a shower to help wake me up more.  
I felt like I got no sleep last night. And What a dream, right? I blow dry my hair to give it a slight natural curl. I put on grey skinny jeans, white v-neck, a grey scarf with my amulet hidden underneath, my leather jacket, and of course, my combat boots.  
When I get to the kitchen I find that where my dad would be is a red helmet, that matches my bike, next to a note saying not to be late to school. I grab the helmet and my bag and make my way to the garage.

When I pull into the parking lot everybody turns to look at me. I am so letting this go to my head. I park next to a jeep that Stiles just got out of. "Hey" I say walking over.  
"Hey. Nice bike."  
"Thanks, Walk me to class?"  
"It would be my pleasure" He offers me his arm and I take it.  
"Thank you my dear sir." People stare.  
" Everybody's staring. Do I have something on my face?" We stop walking and I look up at his face.  
"How didn't I notice that before?"  
"What!?" I totally have him spooked. I can't keep a straight face anymore and start giggling.  
"How cute you are." Oh shiz-nits did I just say that?! Play cool. Just go with it.  
"You think I'm cute?" Breath. Just Breath.  
"Who wouldn't?" I start to blush.  
"You'd be surprised."  
"I think you doubt yourself too much."  
"You wanna know what I think?"  
"Sure." "I think you're pretty cute too." I am so red at this point that a tomato would be jealous.  
"Thanks, I guess." I've never been in a situation like this before. We reach our first class and sit next to each other. "Would you-"  
"Gabi!" Scott comes rushing in the room and sits behind Stiles. I huff knowing whats coming next.  
"How do you know Derek?"  
"Hi Gabi! Oh hi Scott! So how are you? Well I was doing great, enjoying my time with Stiles here, until I was so rudely interrupted by someone who needs to work on their manners." I love having conversations with myself.  
"Sorry,"he rubs the back of his neck,"So how do you know him?"  
"I don't. I just met him yesterday but I knew his sister."  
"Is that how you know about werewolves?"  
"No, bu that my friend is a story for another time." I leave it at that and turn towards the front of the room. He doesn't ask anymore questions but Stiles starts firing off a bunch at him. I hear Derek's name come up a couple of times.

At lunch Stiles and I sit together waiting for everybody else to arrive. "So what class do we have last again?" I ask.  
"Study hall."  
"Right. What would I do with out you?" I can't stop smiling, he's just so funny!  
"Not smile as much."  
"That's true, I've been smiling so much my cheeks are starting to hurt"  
"I try. I was wondering if you-"  
"SO how long have you two been dating?" Lydia says sitting down with Jackson by her side. I start coughing on my milk.  
"We're not dating." Stiles says, rubbing my back while I try to get the milk out of my wind pipe.  
"Everybody thinks you are." That's why they were staring.I just nod hoping she'll drop it. "I think you would make a cute couple, don't you Jackson?" He rolls his eyes and nods. I see Alison and Scott coming this way. Yay! They have come to save us!  
"So I hear you guys are dating." Alison says sitting down. Stiles and I look at each other. This is gonna be a long day.

In last period Stiles and I are roaming the library talking. Or flirting, you pick the term you like best. "So, today you've tried to ask me something but you kept getting interrupted. What was it you were going to ask me?" He avoids eye contact and rubs the back of his neck.  
"Would you like to go out sometime?" My jaw drops, but then I smile.  
"I'd love to." He finally looks at me.  
"Awesome. So how about today after school, we could go get some coffee or something."  
"It's a date." He smiles, the bell rings, I grab his hand. "Come on." He looks down at our hands and smiles brighter.

We walk to our vehicles hand in hand."Wanna stop at my house on the way, do I can drop off my bike?"  
"Sure, I'll follow you." His jeep pulls out before me so I get stuck behind him. He hits his brakes out of no where. I go around and see Derek on the ground. I turn off my bike and take off my helmet and rush to Derek's side.  
"Are you okay?" I ask frantically.  
"No." Scott and Stiles join us.  
"What the hell!" Scott yells. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was shot." Derek huffed out.  
"Why aren't you healing?"  
"I can't. It was a different king of bullet."  
"A Silver bullet?" Stiles says curiously. I roll my eyes.  
"No you idiot."  
"It was wolfsbane, wasn't it?" I say. No one hears me.  
"Wait,wait! That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." What?  
"What?" Derek mimics my thought.  
"Who said I had 48 hours?" Derek asked.  
"The one that shot you." Derek's eyes flashed electric blue and he closed his eyes, wincing.  
"What are you doing? Stop that!"  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't." Derek scowled as he eyes continued to flicker again.  
"Derek, get up." Scott ordered. "Help me put him in your car." he said to Stiles.  
"What?! No way I'm putting him in my car." Stiles said.  
"Stiles now is not the time for this." I say while he helps put him in his jeep. I turn to Scott."He's been shot with a type of wolfsbane, you need to figure out what kind."  
"Why me?"  
"Because whoever shot him is probably with the Argents and I'm not the one dating their daughter."  
"Why should I help him?"  
"Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but you need him." This gets through to him and he leaves. "Stiles get him out of here."  
"This is not what I had in mind for our first date." He gets in the jeep."Where am I supposed to take him?"  
"My house. Follow behind me." I put on my helmet and start-up my bike. This day just got longer.

We reach my house and my Dads home. Oh no, he shouldn't be home already. I park my bike and go over to the jeep. Stiles unrolls down the passenger side window, he's on the phone with who I figure is Scott.  
"My Dads home change of plans. Derek I need to see the wound." I open the door and climb on his lap. He looks at me. "Do you want to move more than you have to?" He doesn't argue, knowing I'm right. He rolls up his sleeve. The bullet hole has a slight purple glow to it. Just like my dream. Its in the same spot too. I look into his eyes. "This happened when you were chasing something." I state.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I dreamt it." I don't let him answer and go back to looking at the wound."I have something that will stop the infection from spreading and ease the pain." I turn to Stiles. "I have some stuff I need to get, I'll be right back." I hop off of Derek's lap and make my way towards the house.

"Hey Dad!" I say running up the stairs into my room. I go to my closet and grab my spice and herb bag. "Bye Dad!" I run out the door and over to the jeep. "Excuse me." I crawl over Derek and sit in the middle. "Nice to see you didn't kill each other while I was gone. Now where to?"  
"Animal Clinic."

We reach the clinic and I help Derek get out as stiles gets the key. When we get inside an alarm goes off.  
"He didn't say anything about an alarm!" Stiles shouts over the beeping.  
"Take Derek."I tell him. I go over to the alarm panel and force myself to bridge with it. I get an image of a guy, the vet I assume, he types in five numbers. I go to the panel and put in the numbers. It works and the alarm shuts off. I smile to myself then turn around only to be met with a confused looking Stiles and a sweating Derek. I help Stiles hold him up and we set him down on a pile of dog food bags, I kneel next to him and start going through my bag. "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks Derek. I pale, this is not good.  
"Its a rare form of wolfs bane, tell Scott he has to bring the bullet and make it fast." I reply for him.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's going to die without it."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Ill try to get another chapter up next week :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Charming: "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks Derek. I pale, this is not good._  
_"Its a rare form of wolfsbane, tell Scott he has to bring the bullet and make it fast." I reply for him._  
_"Why?"_  
_"Because he's going to die without it."_

* * *

Stiles visibly pales. I continue going through the bag and find what Im looking for. "How do you know about all this?" I just shrug.  
"I need you take your shirt off" I tell Derek and get looks from him and Stiles. I cant help but roll my eyes. "Get your minds out of the gutter, I need to see it." He does as he's told but I can tell it caused a lot of pain."This may sting a bit but it'll help until Scott gets here." I tell Derek. I don't wait for an answer and pour some of the powder in my palm and quickly place it over the wound. He sucks in a breath and his eyes flash. But a second later the pain stops and he glares at me. "That hurt."  
"Stop being such a sourwolf.I did warn you." he rolls his eyes for an answer. "Now the pain should be slightly less and the infection is slowed. But we need that bullet." I stand back up and lean against the wall. I sigh and close my eyes. I can practically feel stiles stare at me. "Ask away Stiles." I open my eyes and look at him.  
"How do you know about all this?" "My mother taught me." I evade his question. I move my gaze to the floor at the mention of my mother. He doesn't push the subject. We sit in silence for a while until Dereks breath quickens and he leans over puking blood up.  
"Holy God! What is that?!" Stiles shouts, backing up.  
"My body its trying to heal itself."  
"Well its not doing a very good job." I slap Stiles on the back of the head. "Ow."  
"Now isn't the time for I gave him earlier wore off sooner than it should've. We need to think of something and fast."  
"Why can't you just give him more?"  
"His body made itself immune to it. It won't work."  
"If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Derek says pulling himself up and looking through the cupboards. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" I slap him again.  
"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time we'll have to use the last resort."  
"Which is?" He finds what he's looking for.  
"You're going to cut off my arm." I gulp as he sets a saw on the table.  
"I dont think the vet bought that intending to cut off an arm." I Comment and almost slap myself. Ive been telling Stiles its not the time for sarcasm. I'm such a hypocrite.  
"Oh my God. What if you bleed to death?"Stiles looks like a deer in the headlights.  
"It'll heal it works." Derek ties a blue elastic band around his arm.  
"Look, I don't know if I can do this."  
"Why not?" Derek growled.  
"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing through the bone and especially the blood!" Derek drops his arm loudly on the table.  
"What? You faint at the sight of blood?"  
"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"  
"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head." I should stop them but I cant bring myself to. I think deep down I'm finding this funny. Im a horrible person.  
"Okay I'm so not buying your threat—oh God" Derek used his good arm to grab stiles on the other side of the table by the top of his shirt so they were face to face."Okay, totally, I'll do it." Stiles squeaked, pulling away. Derek's face changed to a nauseaus look and he leaned over the table and threw up blood again.  
I clamped a hand over my mouth and turned away. That was really gross.  
"Now, you got to do it now."  
"Honestly I don't think I can."  
"Just do it!" Derek ordered.  
"Oh, my God. Okay. Oh, my God." I look away as he starts the drill.  
"Stiles?!" Scott? Oh thank God Scott! He walk in and sees Stiles poised over Derek's arm.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. Stiles lets out a breath,dropping the saw on the ground. He started laughing in relief.  
"Oh, thank God," Stiles sighed, "you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." I couldnt bring myself to speak, I was just so relieved.  
"Did you get it?" Derek demanded. Scott handed the bullet to Derek.  
"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.  
"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" Derek collapsed and the bullet fell to the floor.  
"No, no, no!" Scott ran after the rolling bullet while I kneeled over unconscious Derek.  
"Derek?" I slapped his cheek and got no response. "Derek, come on, Derek..." Still no response.  
"Scott, what are we gonna do?" Stiles shouted.  
"I don't know! I can't reach it!" I look over and scott's trying to reach through a vent were the bullet fell.  
"Oh my God, he's dead." Stiles freaked.  
"Just hold on!" Scott yelled. I continued to slap Derek.  
"I got it! I got it!" Scott had cheered. I jump up and grab the bullet from Scott. I pry it open and pour the contents onto the table. Fire. I need fire. I put my pointer finger in front of my face and whisper "Fire." A small flame starts at the tip of my finger, I place it over the bullet's contents, it sparked at first but then changed to purple smoke. I scooped it into my palm and went over to the still unconscious Derek and pushed it into the bullet hole. His eyes shot open and he yelled in pain. I stepped back and waited until he stopped thrashing to help him up. I held out my hand, he put his arm in it, the wound was completely healed. I stepped back by Scott and Stiles.  
"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, throwing up a fist in the air, "Yes!" He did it again. Scott and I looked to Stiles with annoyed look on our face. Our attention was brought back to Derek, who was now glaring at Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, except for the agonizing pain." He sarcastically spat, I smiled.  
"Why does he get to use sarcasm and I can't?" Stiles asked me, but I still couldn't speak.I shake my head not bothering to answer him.  
"Nevermind."  
"Okay, we healed you. Now you're going to leave us alone. All of us," Scott eyed me, "and if you don't, I'm going to Allison's Dad and telling him everything."  
"Why would you go to Allison's Dad?" I finally found my voice.  
"He's an Argent." My mouth dropped open.  
"Argent?" He nods. "Your dating an ARGENT?!" I turn to Scott and slap his arm.  
"Ow! Why do you even know about these things? How Did you do that fire thing with your finger?!" Scott shrieked.  
"Don't turn this on me! I was going to tell you guys later!" Derek doesn't give him time to respond.  
"Are you really going to trust them? You think that they can help you?"  
"Why not! They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are!" Derek scoffed.  
"I can show you how nice they really are."  
"What do you mean?" I look at Derek. I know what he meant.  
"I'm coming with." He nodded.

* * *

When we reached the Beacon Crossing Home and we got followed Derek inside and down a hallway into a room, in it there was a man in a wheelchair by the window with his back to us.  
"Who is he?" Scott asked.  
"My uncle." Derek answered. I frowned. The last time I saw Laura she went to see him. "Peter Hale."  
"Is he, like you, a werewolf?"  
"He was." Derek said. "Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."  
"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.  
"Cause they're the only ones who knew about us." Derek said.  
"Well, then, they had a reason." Scott said.I scoffed. "Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek leaned forward and turned the wheel chair around to reveals Peter's right side of his face that was covered with burn marks. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."  
"Its true Scott, my Mother was murdered by hunters and she barely even practiced the craft."  
"Practiced what?" I forgot that I still haven't explained this to him.  
"Magic. The women in my family are blessed with the ability to use magic." He looked a tad bit confused. Wow he's slow."I'm a witch, Scott." His jaw dropped.  
"What are you doing?" A woman's voice screeched in the doorway. I turned to see a red headed woman in a nurse uniform standing there. "How did you get in here?"  
"We were just leaving." Derek said and we walked out of the room.

* * *

After we dropped Scott off it was only me and Derek in the car, in an awkward silence. "So...Im sorry about your uncle." He keeps his gaze on the road.  
"Im sorry about your Mom."  
"Dont be." My stomach growled. I look at the dash and see its almost 7. "Wow I didnt realize its so late, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." He doesnt answer but 2 minutes later he pulls into a diner. "I dont have any money."  
"But I do."  
"I cant."  
"You can and you will. You saved my life today and I owe you." I smile.  
"Okay. Fine."  
We pick a booth in the corner and start talking about our lives, Laura, and even our favorite knock-knock jokes. It was great, we were walking out the door, my head turned to laugh at Derek, when I ran into someone."Sorry." I say as I turn my head. My smile fell immediately. It was my Dad."Hi. Dad."  
"Gabs?" He said looking from me to Derek.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Well I was planning on taking my daughter out to dinner here but it looks like someone beat me to it." He was staring at Derek.  
"Ummm. Dad,Derek, Derek, Dad. There introductions are done. Time to go." I grab Derek and pull him past my dad and out into the night.  
"Gabbi." My fathers voice stops me. I huff and turn around. He walks over to us and holds out his hand. "Charlie Chadwick." Derek looks over at me I takes the hand.  
"Derek Hale." My Dad eyes him, while Derek just stands there awkwardly.  
"Are you two dating?" He asks us.  
"Dad!" I yell and face palm. Really?  
"No sir, we're just friends."Derek keeps his cool. whew.  
"How'd you meet?"  
"My sister." My dad nods and turns to me.  
"Hmm. Are your intentions with my daughter anything more than friendship?"  
"DAD!" I am shocked. Why? Why me?  
"No sir."  
"Aren't you a little old to be hanging around with a 17 year old?"  
" . I cant believe this is happening." I think Im talking to myself now.  
"Its a matter of opinion sir. I just turned 20." My dad just nods.  
"Happy late birthday." I mumble.  
"Thanks." I salute him. I didn't think they were even listening to me anymore.  
"Dad."  
"Hmm." He doesn't take his eyes off of Derek.  
"Time to go."  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted. Ill see you at home Gabs." He goes into the diner and leaves me and Derek alone. We start walking toward the car.  
"I am sooo sorry. That was incredibly awkward and words can't even begin to describe how sorry-"  
"Gabs it's okay, I don't mind. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
"Your right, it's just that was incredibly embarrassing and he had no right to put you on the spot-"  
"Gabi." We reach the car and I lean on the trunk, he towers over me.  
"I just can't believe him an the way he looked at you, it was like you were a piece of meat-" my words are cut off by his lips on mine. I was too shocked at first to respond but when I did it was amazing. Our lips moved in sinc, my hands tangled in his hair, his hands on my hips. It seemed like forever when we pulled apart to take a breath. Wow I've had make out sessions before but never with this much passion. It was great but I, for some reason, feel like it wasnt right.  
"Would you just shut up." He whispers, smirking.  
I smile up at him "You lied." He gave me a confused look."My Dad, you told him that 'your intentions' with me were just friendly." He smiles and takes my face in his hands.  
"I had a great time with you tonight."  
"Me too."  
"Would you like to do this again?"  
"Is Derek Hale asking me on a date?"  
"He is."  
"Then this girl is accepting."

* * *

Hello my kitties! Its finally up! Sorry it took longer than expected but school has been taking up most of my time. I hope you like it!_ Review! I wanna know what you think! _


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! Sorry for taking so long but i was kinda unsure where to go next...well i hope you like it!

* * *

I was standing on a building looking down at an ambulance with Lydia sitting in it and Jackson standing by, yelling at Sheriff Stilinksi about going home.  
"Oh wow! Is that a dead body!?" Stiles says standing inside the door of the cruiser.  
"Are you starting to get it?" I ask Scott but I feel like the words aren't my own.  
"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why. I mean this isn't standard practice right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone do we?" Scott asks looking up to me for an answer.  
"We're predators we don't have to be killers."  
"Then why is he a killer?"  
"It's what we're gonna find out." I say and give the scene another glance then walk away.

* * *

"BEEP!" I'm woken up by my alarm clock.  
"I hate you." I tell it. Maybe if I started complimenting it, it would stop feeling the need to torture me.

* * *

I parked my bike next to Stiles jeep and walked over to to where he was leaning on it. "Hey." I say awkwardly. I'm not sure how to approach the whole situation. Did Scott tell him? If not, how will he react?  
"Hey. About last night... What happened?"he trails off.  
"So I take it Scott didn't tell you?"he shakes his head. "I'm a...witch..." I say looking away. He doesn't answer. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore or he's scared of me. I frown at the thought. And what about last night with Derek, he deserves to know. "It's okay if you don't want to be around me anymore. I understand."  
I bring myself to look at him an find his mouth open. I bring my hand up, under his chin and close it. To my surprise he smiles at me and takes my hand. "Gabi, why wouldn't I want to be with you?"  
"Because of what I am and that I could hurt you in the blink of an eye if I wanted to, and-" he cuts me off right before I can tell him about kissing Derek.  
"-Gabs,",he uses my dads nickname and it makes me smile," I may have only known you for barely a week but I know you're a great person and you'd never hurt me on purpose."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Now come on we'll be late to class."  
"Wait Stiles, I need to tell you something else." He stops and looks at me. "Derek and I sorta kissed last night and he asked me on a date. I accepted." Please don't hate me. There's a look of sadness on his face. "Look I really like you but I like him too and right now I'm not sure who to pick. I never even knew there was anything between him and me. Look I'm sorry I hurt you, you said it yourself that I'd never hurt you on purpose. Just please don't hate me."  
"I can't hate you, I mean yeah it hurts but I can't hate you." I smile and hug him.

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder; parent teacher conferences are tonight. Student below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment." I am really starting hate this Mr. Harris. I probably would drop this class if I could and if Stiles wasn't in here. Speaking of stiles he's currently sitting next to me, highlighting his textbook with the highlighter cap on his mouth. I've gotta admit its one of the cutest things I've ever seen. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Stiles looks up at him finally noticing Scott's gone but doesn't stop highlighting.  
Just then the door opens and Jackson walks in. When he gets closer I see that he has bags under his eyes. Oh my gosh. He was in my dream last night, maybe what I saw really did happen. Just like when Derek was shot. There was a dead man in the dream. That must be why he looks like this, he must be haunted by whatever happened.  
Mr. Harris, showing what must be rare, some sympathy for what happened to him tells him that if he wants to leave at any time just let him know. Harris then walks to the front of the room and tells us to start reading chapter nine but adds a sarcastic comment, telling Stiles to put the highlighter down between paragraphs and that it isnt a coloring book.  
Stiles glares and shoots the highlighter cap out of his mouth up into the air, I catch it before he can. He looks at me with a smile, I hand him the cap and ask quietly, "Have you seen Scott?"  
"No. You?" I shake my head no and open my book. He turns to Danny and starts talking. "Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?"  
"No." Danny responds. I smile, he sounded like he didn't even need to think about it.  
"We'll I'm going to anyway. Umm did Lydia show up in your home room today?"  
Danny sighs, clearly annoyed. "No."  
"Can I ask you another question?"  
"Answers stil no." I smile even wider.  
"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"  
"He wouldn't tell me."  
"But he's your best friend." At this Danny just shrugs him off.  
"One more question."  
"What?" He spits out.  
"Do you find me attractive?" He doesn't answer, by now I'm trying to suppress my giggles. Stiles starts to lean forward in anticipation but slips off his seat. I can't help but laugh.  
"Ms. Chadwick do you find chemistry funny?" Harris asks.  
"No Mr. Harris." Stupid Mr. Harris.

* * *

I'm walking out of the Girl's locker room after gym when I sense a werewolf near. Maybe it's Scott, I go to find out. I peek into the boys locker room and only sense 2 people in here. There's a conversation going on.  
"Then calm down and say it again." It's Derek.  
"S-say w-what tha-that I'm not lying?" Jackson.  
"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." I can hear the threatening tone in his voice and based on the way Jackson's stuttering he finds Derek threatening. Maybe I should intervene. I slip through the door as quietly as possible and make my way to where the voice are located.  
"I didn't s-see anything. I'm not lying."  
"He isn't lying." I say leaning on the lockers behind them. Derek looks back at me and smirks.  
"Gabi, always a pleasure."  
"Derek people are going to think your a pedofile for hanging out in a boys locker room and that definitely won't get you a girlfriend."  
"Oh really?" I nod. "One more thing." He turn back to Jackson and raises his hand, Jackson flinches, pulls his head back and looks at his neck. "You should really get that checked out." He lets go of his neck and turns to me, grabbing my hand and pulls me out the door.  
"What are doing here?" I ask once we're hidden in the coaches office.  
"Seeing what he knows." He answers.  
"And that couldn't have waited until after school?" He shrugs. "Whatever, were you and Scott on top of a building last night watching the police load up the body?" Please say you weren't. Please...  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well you know how I said I dreamed about you getting shot?" He nods. "I sorta dreamed about you and Scott watching the scene last night. But he's the thing, I was you. I was saying the things you were and its like I was seeing through your eyes."  
"What does that mean?" Good question.  
"Honestly, I don't know but my guess is that we have some sort of link or connection. I'm going to do more research after school look through the book of shadows. Maybe even try google if that doesn't work." Google has everything.  
"Alright, keep me informed okay?" I nod.  
"I've got to get ready for my next class." I look away. Suddenly I feel bad, I'm playing with two guys hearts here. I need to choose before I make a mess of it.

I walk away without glancing back.


	8. Author's note

HI! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but no it's an authors note, please don't hate me! I know I hate it when people do this but I realize now that it's necessary! I wanna apologize about not updating, I've kinda been really busy with school and haven't had the time to write. And…well I'm thinking I need to make some changes to the story cuz I'm not really sure where to go next….So I decided that it could use some altering. So I am gonna out the story on a pause but NOT for long! I promise just some editing and that's it. I also want to thank you for sticking with the story even though it's not the best but that's why I'm doing the changes, I want the best for you awesome people! Once again I'm really sorry and I'll do my best to fix it and get it up! oh and if you want something to ditract you while I edit check out my story Things that go bump in the Night. It'll make you laugh.

Sincerely,

Wildchild1296


End file.
